Marc Chester
Marc Chester is a major character on Vanessa. He graduated recently from Eastbrooke High School and was accepted into Yale but it is unknown whether he will return after his gap year. He was social climbing yet caring until starting his relationship with Vanessa when he realised how much he'd hurt her. He is currently dating Vanessa Back. And has a huge number of friends, his best friends being JK and Isabelle. Marc is consistently hesitant in his relationship with Vanessa after Abigail's interference. Much of his family is unknown But, it is known that his has a sister who is older and a wealthy family though he is not spoilt like some of his other friends. Biography Season 1= Marc is first introduced in Pilot at school with his friends when he catches the eye of Vanessa and is rudely dismissed for no reason. He is seen with his girlfriend Ariel and his group of friends which are all worshipped at school. They attend the birthday party and (in the revised version) while at the party Marc annoys Vanessa and she drinks a whole bottle of vodka before meeting Yen in her room. In the following episode (Vanessa and Alicia) Marc is continually seen in the background as he is not a major character at this point, however when Vanessa kisses Marc in the boys bathroom it is assumed that they get together. By the time Vanessa and Ella takes place, Marc and Vanessa have been dating for around 3 weeks, we are meant to assume that Marc and Ariel have broken up as she attends the "couple's night" alone. When Vanessa gets drugged at the couple's night and runs away, Marc chases after her. When he finally catches Vanessa at the park, Vanessa gets scared at how strange she acted. Broken, Vanessa cries on Marc's shoulder saying "she's crazy". To which Marc replies; "I like Crazy". In Vanessa and Ariel We find out how Marc broke up with Ariel and how the effects are still left on Ariel as well as Marc. In Vanessa and Marc Marc has been neglected in his relationship which leads him gets mad and asks about their relationship, when Vanessa rejects the idea of them dating he is heartbroken. He continues to ask her questions but Vanessa gets anxious and in a frantic rush she pushes him to the ground . Throughout the week, Vanessa continues to deny their relationship. However on the last day of the episode, Marc pursues her but Vanessa runs away to the edge of a cliff and wants to jump however Marc calls her "Ness" and she turns around but looses her footing falling. This leads Vanessa to being put into a mental asylum At the end of the season, when Marc is approached by Vanessa to apologise, he rejects the apology as he's been hurt too much. |-|Season 2= In the opening scene of Season 2, Marc is still hurt about the events of the previous years, and doesn't acknowledge Vanessa's existence. When the news of Alicia's passing is found out, Vanessa runs to Marc who tries to take her mind off of it by The following months Vanessa continues to deny her love but eventually she falls for Yen and cant hold it back. However in the season finale she admits her feelings and he accepts. Only to be told later that Delilah is having Yen's baby. |-|Season 3= In Season 3, Marc moves on from Vanessa with a very unlikely partner,Alicia. The two are introduced to the season as a couple with by storming into the school hand in hand before starting a heated make-out session in the middle of the corridor. The two throughout the season show their love infront of Vanessa, but Marc seems to be on Vanessa's side of most of their arguments. Infact, at the hosptial (Vanessa and Ellae), Marc takes Vanessa's side until she almost has sex with Harry. It is later revealed that Marc and Alicia were fake dating but then they agree to try and date for real. In the season finale, Padan_Bae (Vanessa's online crush) is revealed to be Marc as "Padan" unscrambled is; "Panda" which is his favourite animal. Marc and Vanessa finally get back together |-|Season 4= Marc and Vanessa have spent the summer trying to re-establish their relationship without the threat of Vanessa and Yen .However a new threat arrises when at Jonah's party, Vanessa and Marc overhear Jonah and Lewis arguing and as the events of that evening unfold into mayhem, Vanessa and Marc decide to find out where Kaya is. Marc is apprehensive at first but goes along with Vanessa because he knows she really wants that. However, Marc becomes more apprehensive as time progresses because Vanessa goes back to the "bat-cave" and starts to be obsessed with finding out about Kaya, but he understands after she explains that she couldn't help Annabeth but she can help Kaya. Though, after their school trip to London, he convinces her to relax and enjoy senior year. While at St. Chae's island, Vanessa and Marc find out about Kaya and are immediately guilty, Vanessa blames herself for giving in to Marc and Marc blames himself for getting in the way. In the last scenes of Season 4, Vanessa and Marc dance in prom even though they know they may be split up by universities. Relationships Marc and Ariel (Mariel) First Relationship: '' Dating (pre-series) ''Reason for break-up: ''Marc goes after Vanessa after she confronts him ''Current Status: ''Friends '''Vanessa and Marc (Crazy/Maressa)' First Relationship: ''Best Friends (pre-series)'' Reason for break-up: ''After Shelly and Megan leave, Marc ditches Vanessa to be popular. ''Second Relationship: ''Following Vanessa being rejected by Yen she proves that she isn't weak by dating Marc. However they both catch feelings and Vanessa gets confused whether its a game or not. ''Reason for break-up: ''Vanessa cheats on Marc with Yen, and while under the influence of Abigail, She refuses to believe they were in a relationship. ''Third Relationship: '' In the end season 3, Marc and Vanessa reconcile as she finally is truly sorry and only wants Marc. ''Current Status: Serious relationship of 2 years. '''Marc and Alicia (Marcia): First Relationship: ''(Fake) Dating ''Reason for break-up: '' Alicia and Marc date to make Harry and Vanessa jealous, but they realise they could want to date each other ''Second Relationship: ''Dating ''Reason for breaking up: ''Alicia lets him go because she knows he loves Vanessa and Marc lets her go to Harry. '''Marc and Delilah' ''First Relationship: '' Marc hooks up with Delilah before he knows who she is ''Reason for break-up: ''One night stand couple-holding-hands.jpg ki-hong-lee_ac_03_highres.jpeg 4wn86.jpg Category:Main character